


启蒙老师（上）

by Yolanda_NG



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: NCT 2019, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolanda_NG/pseuds/Yolanda_NG
Relationships: NCT Dream Ensemble & Reader
Kudos: 60





	启蒙老师（上）

1 

婚礼结束后，黄仁俊独自回到了他和李帝努的房间。李帝努还在酒桌上跟李东赫几个斗智斗勇，寻找逃脱的办法。

婚房的装修几乎跟黄仁俊在黄家老宅的一模一样，大到家具的摆放细节到地毯的材质都跟黄仁俊本身习惯的相差无几。

看着房里的一切，黄仁俊原本紧张别扭的心情突然安定下来。

李帝努就是这样，做的永远比说的多。哪怕两人的关系受制于家族间的约束，对婚姻关系内的另一半，李帝努还是尽可能做到温柔散尽，无可挑剔，这是李帝努良好的教养。

黄仁俊换上了家居服，靠着床边坐在了地毯上。床心的玫瑰花瓣被摆成了非常浪漫的形状。

新婚的第一晚，这种浪漫也应该跟新婚丈夫分享吧。

楼中楼的格局，黄仁俊依稀能听见楼下的吵闹声和酒杯相撞的声音。他蜷起双腿，把下巴搁在膝盖上，盯着墙上的结婚照发呆。

李帝努比他小一个月，他俩自小相识。但李帝努成绩好，连续跳级好几次，等黄仁俊考上大学，李帝努已经出国读研了。

黄仁俊很难定义他们的关系。现在虽说是合法伴侣，但在此之前他们只是知道彼此姓名、只有在家族间的年末派对上才能讲上两句话的关系。

而这个几乎可以算上不熟的男人现在是自己的合法丈夫，只因家族间古老的联姻约定。

2

如果让黄旭熙来评价黄仁俊，他一定会说——我有全世界最听话的弟弟！就连李泰容这个嫂子也对乖巧的黄仁俊疼爱有加，溺爱程度甚至超过了亲弟李马克。

黄仁俊从小乖巧听话。四岁被舞蹈家的妈妈带在身边亲自教导，得益于基因的强大，黄仁俊确实成为了一个非常优秀的芭蕾舞蹈演员。他爱跳舞，生活的乐趣除了跳舞还是跳舞。在舞蹈之外，黄仁俊对什么都很淡漠。就连婚姻大事都仅在跟李帝努单独吃过几次饭后就点头答应了。

人情世故、利益纠葛黄仁俊都不甚了解，更别谈花前月下、情根深种。

只因从小到大李帝努在他每次演出前都会准时送上花篮，如果在国内一定会带上他们的同龄好友捧场，对他跳舞事业的绝对支持是黄仁俊在李帝努拿出求婚戒指问他意愿时轻易点头的原因。

如果对婚姻没有选择，至少要找一个温柔包容的对象。

现在黄仁俊正在他们的新婚房里等待另一个主人的光临。他扭过头看着这张他们以后要夜夜相伴的床脸有点红了。

婚礼前两天，李东赫突然约他出去吃饭，在黄仁俊因为贪食吃了太多甜点而苦恼的时候，李东赫坏笑着把一个U盘塞在他手里。

“仁俊，你觉得我和李马克到现在还没离婚的秘诀是什么？”

“有趣吧？东赫很幽默，马克哥和你在一起经常笑得很……夸张。”

李东赫听到黄仁俊认真思考后给出的错误答案在心里翻了个白眼。为了不给即将步入婚姻生活的人太多压力，他还是附和了下。

“也没错，有趣是一个部分，但其实还有更重要的一部分——”李东赫手托着腮，眼尾偷瞄黄仁俊的反应，看到熟悉的属于纯洁少年的眼神，暗叹一口气，决定直接点。

“更重要的是要性生活和谐！”

那天晚上黄仁俊捏着U盘坐在电脑前，犹豫不决。脑子里不断回想起李东赫临走前说的那番话。

“李帝努在国外的生活应该挺丰富多彩的，你要跟上他的知识储备才能同台竞技啊。而且——不好好学习的话，痛的可是你自己！”

会痛的话，练舞应该不方便吧。黄仁俊权衡了下，还是打开了李东赫给的文件夹。

3

U盘的名字叫启蒙教材，里头的文件按照夫夫夜间生活的步骤分为了好几个文件夹。每个文件里都有详细的文字说明和视频教学。黄仁俊拿了笔记本认真的学习起来。

李帝努很优秀，对他也很好，从近几个月密切相处以来，李帝努几乎掌握了他所有的偏好取向。每一顿饭、每一部电影、每一句话、每一个亲密接触，李帝努都能做到行云流水，恰到好处，不偏不倚。

而自己木讷的性格却总是给对方造成困扰。

好几次李帝努送他回家，他想起妈妈的嘱托，跟另一半分开的时候，要给对方一个Goodbye Kiss。在黄仁俊踮起脚给李帝努一个脸颊吻之后，总能感受到对方不自在的僵硬，抓着自己肩膀的手会不自觉的用力，但最后也只是摸摸他的头让他早点休息。妈妈说的，对方也会还你一个Goodbye Kiss的情况从来没有出现过。

黄仁俊希望李帝努在这段婚姻关系中能开心一些。自己在这段关系中，没有过任何的不适，反而经常因为有另一个人相伴而觉得比平时更轻松一些，他少了很多需要烦恼的事情，因为李帝努早就安排得妥妥当当。但一段关系中，双方的付出应该要对等，自己一味地接受李帝努的好却没有偿还什么，久了，李帝努也会觉得疲倦不值得吧。

就好像刚才在酒桌上，黄仁俊因为苛刻的身材管理一向滴酒不沾，好友们频繁递过来的酒全部进了李帝努的肚子。黄仁俊知道李帝努酒量不错，但他本身其实并不热衷于饮酒。自己想阻止这个情况，却只能呆站着看李帝努一杯接着一杯。

他被李帝努搂着肩膀，对方的体温透过手掌安抚着他的局促不安，如同被圈在了一块舒适的领地内，黄仁俊觉得这种喧嚣无趣的场合也不那么讨厌了。但黄仁俊自己却不能为李帝努做些什么。甚至在李帝努带着酒气的唇贴着他的耳朵轻声说着“仁俊哪，累了的话早点上楼休息”的时候，傻傻地就丢下了李帝努一个人上楼了。

想到这里，黄仁俊下了决心，带着李东赫送的“蜜月套装”走进了浴室。

4

李帝努终于送走了楼下的好友，有点踉跄地上了楼。好友们对他这十几年的心路历程十分了解，由衷地祝福他英年早婚。李帝努比现场任何一个人都满足，酒也喝得理所当然。

打开房门，却没有看到黄仁俊的身影，李帝努的酒瞬间清醒了一些。他扯开衬衫纽扣，希望自己的酒气能散得再快一点。

“仁俊？俊俊？”没有回应。李帝努扯掉皮带拉出衬衫下摆，往隐约透着黄光的浴室走去。

门开的一瞬间，李帝努的酒清醒大半。

洗手台上摆放着各式各样的瓶瓶罐罐，被打翻的润滑瓶子就在黄仁俊的手边，而此刻的黄仁俊，满脸酡红地趴在洗手台上，纤细的手指沾满了润滑，绕过后腰，在身下艰难地做着扩张。他轻喘着气，呼出的气体模糊了镜面，全身上下只有一件松松垮垮的白色上衣，露出来的地方因为热气和羞耻透着淡淡的粉色。

不得要领却异常美丽，塞壬也是这样勾引过往的水手吧。

开门的声音惊扰了此刻专注的黄仁俊，他透过镜面看到站在浴室门口的李帝努。瞬间手足无措，支支吾吾一时间不知道怎么开口。

“帝努……”他慌张的起身，双手撑着洗手台不敢转身，只能通过镜子跟李帝努对视。

李帝努笑弯了眼睛，一步向前把浴室的门带上了。他紧紧地贴着黄仁俊的后背，把下巴放在对方的肩窝上，拿起他黄仁俊手边的润滑，看着镜子和他讲话。

5

“谁教你的？”

另一只手已经不安分地撩起黄仁俊的衬衫下摆，从腰线开始摸索，一路向下来到后方浑圆的地方揉捏。

黄仁俊此刻所有的感官都变得异常敏感，无论是李帝努在耳边呼出的热气还是在身上穿梭的掌心都让他升温，他轻微地颤抖着，隐隐觉得今天的李帝努和往常不太一样。但他不想去阻止对方，任由对方紧贴着他，抚摸着他。

“我不太懂，东赫给了我一个文件夹让我好好学习……”

李东赫真是难得做了件好事。

“哦？除了刚才那样，仁俊还学了什么？”

李帝努伸出舌头舔吻黄仁俊耳朵到脖子间的那一小块白皙的皮肤。他贴得很近，黄仁俊的一丁点颤抖，在严丝合缝间也能放大十倍。他不断地透过镜面观察黄仁俊的反应。黄仁俊有多听话呢？哪怕此刻疑惑他跟之前完全不同量级的身体接触，也只是默默地站立在他用手臂圈出的方寸之间乖巧适应。

“东赫说会很痛……你是第一个人，我要做好准备才会好一些……”

黄仁俊的腿已经有点打颤。但李帝努却像毫无察觉一般，继续在他身上点着火。直到不知道什么时候也沾满了润滑的手指入侵了他的身体——

“啊……”黄仁俊终于忍不住俯下身，小臂撑在洗手台上。他看着镜子里的李帝努，满眼疑惑，不知道为什么李帝努突然这样做。

身下的人青涩得不得了，眼圈发红看着他的样子，用不自知的甜腻声音说出他是第一个的样子，清纯诱惑。

让他不自觉就想对他粗暴一点。


End file.
